


Pôster na parede

by VampireWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Kuroo precisava terminar de arrumar seu quarto ao mesmo tempo no qual precisava animar Bokuto.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 1





	Pôster na parede

**Author's Note:**

> PARABÉNS, MINHA ESPOSA LadyKing ♥  
> Tudo de bom pra você, muita saúde, paz, felicidade, muitos anos de vida. Queria dizer que eu te amo, muitas fics de todos os seus ships pra você e é isto ♥ ~

— Bro, eu não aguento mais — falou e se jogou no chão, ficando todo espalhado no meio do quarto. — Por que você teve essa ideia?

— Qual parte do “eu não tive nenhuma ideia, fui obrigado a isso” você não entendeu?

— A última — confessou Bokuto, ainda largado enquanto fazia uma expressão de desgosto. — Mas sério, Kubroo, ter que tirar todos os pôsteres do seu quarto pra poder pintar? Sério?

— Sim, Brokuto — disse após tirar mais um papel da parede. — Você sabe como minha avó pode ser bem intimidante quando quer.

Koutarou soltou um resmungo, chateado. Ele sentia que em poucos momentos estaria fazendo careta, principalmente por não ter nada divertido para fazer. Aquilo era chato, tirar tudo pra colocar depois, ninguém merecia.

— Não, Kou, pelo amor de deus, não é hora pra isso. — Tetsurou se ajoelhou ao lado dele depois que colocou tudo em cima da cama. — Vamos, Kou, um sorriso pra mim.

— Não — falou, manhoso. Deixou um bico em seus lábios e virou o rosto, se fazendo de difícil.

— Pro Tetsu por favor?

— Nãozinho.

— Por favorzinho?

— Não.

O moreno suspirou, ainda tinha que terminar de arrumar algumas coisas antes de entregar o quarto para o pintor realizar seu trabalho e o bicolor não estava ajudando de jeito algum.

— Nem se eu te pagar um milk shake? — Viu os orbes amarelos brilharem e a careta quase se desfazer, mas a felicidade durou pouco assim como Bokuto logo negou ao balançar a cabeça. — Existe algo que possa fazer com que Vossa Brojestade me dê um sorriso?

Esperou por uma resposta, esta sabia ele que não ganharia, então resolveu pensar em algo por si mesmo. Foi neste momento que se deu conta de algo.

— Oh, já sei. — Sorriu, inclinou-se para aproximar-se mais do rapaz e colocou uma das mãos próxima ao rosto dele.

— Você não vai fazer o kabedon no chão, vai?

— Ah, como eu vou. — Estava perto demais, os rostos próximos um do outro. — Porque meu amor merece um beijinho, não?

Antes mesmo que Koutarou pudesse responder, Tetsurou colocou seus lábios sobre os dele delicadamente, selando-os para, aos poucos, aprofundar ao pedir passagem com sua língua. Esta foi concedida sem muitas delongas e ali eles ficaram, deliciando-se um no outro até a falta de ar atingi-los e seus pulmões pedirem gentilmente por oxigênio.

— Agora, cadê o sorriso do Kou?

Se ele queria um sorriso, receber uma risada era um presente melhor ainda.

— Vamos terminar de arrumar aqui e depois eu prometo que te encho de beijos, com bônus de ficar agarradinho. O que acha?

Rapidamente, Bokuto se levantou, puxando Kuroo pela mão para eles ajeitarem tudo que faltava, na esperança da promessa ser cumprida assim que tudo fosse finalizado. Quem sabe só assim ele poderia curtir seu namorado pelo resto do dia.


End file.
